Instinto
by Lils White
Summary: Fai tiene sed. Y a veces, el instinto puede más que cualquier pensamiento racional. Spoilers hasta la OVA 3 del anime o hasta el capítulo 125 del manga. Slash muy suave.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un luchador cabezota y gruñón perteneciente a Japón? ¿Un rubio de sonrisa permanente y ojos azules? ¿Sus compañeros de viaje y los mundos que visitaban? Es normal, lo creó CLAMP y le pertenecen._

**Advertencias:** Como he dicho en el summary, spoilers hasta la OVA 3 del anime, lo que también se traduce hasta el capítulo 125 del manga. Al final hay una frase que entenderán los que hayan leído el capítulo 155 del manga, y que puede ser un posible spoiler (aunque muy, muy leve). Los que no lo hayan leído, ya sabéis, estáis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

También cabe añadir que este fic contiene **slash** (pareja chico-chico), muy suave, pero slash al fin y al cabo. Si no te gusta, dale al botón de atrás de la página :).

* * *

Cuando Fai abre los ojos —en realidad, el ojo—, que reluce por un instante con un brillo dorado, ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

No necesita un momento de reflexión o un instante de duda, está seguro de su decisión. No está claro de cuando la ha pensado —quizás entre el dolor que le provocaba la sangre de vampiro en su organismo, introduciéndose en su cuerpo y haciendo cambios irreversibles en él, su subconsciente se encargó de los problemas a los que ahora tenía que enfrentarse—, pero sí sabe lo que hará.

Se incorpora de golpe, con todavía el resplandor del depredador en la pupila, y lo ve de reojo. Está esperándolo, velándolo, _como siempre. _Fai odia que se lo haga tan difícil.

Pero le ha salvado, le ha permitido vivir, y no puede perdonárselo. _Porque será mucho más doloroso si nos hacemos más cercanos._ Porque Fai nunca ha sido una persona a la que se deba querer, y él lo sabe.

Así que se gira hacia su ahora presa y le dirige la sonrisa de siempre, la que no le llega a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Kurogane.

Puede ver como abre los ojos de par en par y como se le tensa el cuerpo, un instante antes de que pueda controlarse. También se percata, en cuanto su amigo recupera el dominio de sí mismo, de que se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa. De que ese _Kurogane_, ha marcado una línea invisible e intangible, una línea que Fai decide y que Kurogane no va a atravesar.

Y como lo sabe, como es capaz de entenderlo mejor que nadie que ha conocido, no hace ningún comentario. No pregunta por qué ni le pega un puñetazo. Gruñe y la lanza una manta. Y Fai sigue sonriendo, como siempre. Mientras él se levanta con el ceño fruncido, como siempre.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que eso los está matando por dentro.

* * *

Sakura ha vuelto.

Ha vuelto con el objeto que les había encomendado Yuuko. Ha vuelto con quemaduras por todas partes por culpa de la lluvia ácida, una pierna rota y llena de magulladuras. A Fai se le parte el corazón al verla, pero está viva.

Los residentes de este mundo extraño se apresuran a atenderla, al fin y al cabo, les han devuelto el agua. Shaoran —_ese _Shaoran— los sigue con la mirada llena de preocupación, pero no se mueve del sitio. Está claro que no sabe muy bien cómo actuar, y ellos tampoco están seguros de qué hacer con él.

Da igual lo que se parezca, ese no es _su _Shaoran.

A Fai le dan ganas de reír amargamente sólo de pensar como su vida, la vida de los cuatro, se ha arruinado de esta manera en un solo día. Unas horas atrás, él no era un vampiro y conservaba su ojo, ni Kurogane era su fuente de alimentación, Shaoran seguía siendo Shaoran y no había tratado de matarlo, y Sakura no había estado a punto de morir.

Hace unas horas, Kurogane era Kuropon, Kurorín, Kurosama y cualquier cosa que se alejara de su verdadero nombre. Y hace unas horas, desde luego, no se habría sentido tan furioso.

Shaoran decide dar un paseo por el interior del edificio, para relajarse mientras esperan que atiendan a Sakura. Mientras tanto, Mokona se tumba en el suelo, al lado de Fai, y duerme un rato.

Él le acaricia la cabeza distraído y mira a cualquier otra parte que no sea hacia el hombre alto y fornido que lo observa con seriedad, apoyado en una columna y con los brazos cruzados.

El silencio se apodera del pasillo, y Fai, sentado en el suelo frío, siente que la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo. De hecho, el silencio lo incomoda, pero no piensa ser el que lo rompa. Probablemente porque si lo hace acabará a golpes con Kurogane.

Le hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo.

_¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme vivir? ¿Cómo has podido dejar ir a Sakura sola? Ahora está así por tu culpa. Ahora estoy vivo por tu culpa. No deberías haberte encariñado conmigo. No deberías haberle permitido ir. Es una niña, maldita sea. Y yo estoy mejor muerto._

Entonces, Kurogane se separa de la columna con un bufido y chasquea la lengua.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tardan tanto? —gruñe.

Está preocupado, Fai puede percibirlo claramente. Pero no se siente culpable. Él no ve a Sakura como él, no la ve una niña, y piensa que cada uno debe asumir sus responsabilidades.

Fai ríe interiormente. Son tan diferentes. Él lleva evadiendo sus responsabilidades toda la vida.

—Ha venido hecha pedazos, no será cosa fácil curarla —el ácido se le escapa un poco por la voz, y por la manera en la que lo mira Kurogane, se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—Ella quiso hacerlo —declara, como lleva diciendo desde que Fai le gritó que como había sido capaz de permitírselo.

Y Fai tensa las manos y aprieta las mandíbulas.

—No deberías haberla dejado.

—¿Y qué hacía? ¿Atarla? No puedes protegerla siempre, mago.

Fai se levanta de golpe y lo encara, está furioso, y el color de su pupila vuelve a tornarse amarillo.

—Es una niña. ¡Una niña que ni siquiera ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos! ¡Ya has visto como ha vuelto, completamente destrozada! ¿Y sigues pensando que lo has hecho está bien?

_¿Sigues pensando que has hecho bien al salvarme la vida?_

La explosión de ira le recorre el cuerpo como un calambrazo, aprieta los puños y se siente completamente despierto. Pero entonces, mientras la adrenalina del momento se disipa, se marea y empieza a ver puntos negros ante los ojos. Se apoya en la pared y resbala al suelo, temblando.

Siente la garganta ardiendo y el cuerpo hecho gelatina. A lo mejor se está muriendo. A lo mejor lo que ha hecho Kurogane no ha servido para nada, y va a morir de todas formas.

Por un instante, siente miedo.

_Soy un cobarde, después de todo_ —se dice, resollando. Kurogane se ha inclinado sobre él y le sujeta la cabeza.

—Mago —gruñe, apremiante. Fai no puede evitar fijarse en que, a pesar de la aspereza de su voz, las manos que lo sostienen son delicadas, cuidadosas.

—Estoy bien —murmura, casi sin voz. Es mentira, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué significa una mentira más en la boca de un mentiroso?

Un acceso de tos lo impulsa hacia delante; Fai se separa de Kurogane y apoya las manos en el suelo. Le dan arcadas, pero no vomita nada. _Me estoy muriendo,_ gime para sus adentros, _no hay otra explicación._

Siente como se le tensa todo el cuerpo. Le arde la garganta y siente la necesidad de algo con tanta fuerza que lo desgarra por dentro. Jadea. Siente como le salen los colmillos y le rozan el labio, hiriéndolo. Una gota de sangre se queda en la comisura y Fai la absorbe, casi por inercia. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo se debate entre espasmos, el ardor de la garganta aumenta, pero esa gota de sangre ha sido tan…

_Soy un vampiro_, se recuerda horrorizado,_ bebo sangre. Necesito sangre._

—Oye —le insta Kurogane sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

"_Como éste es tu deseo y no el de Fai, él no podrá alimentarse de nadie excepto de ti. Serás su presa"._

Abre el ojo que le queda de par en par, horrorizado. No puede hacerlo. No puede hacer más daño.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?

Y Fai puede sentirlo. Puede oler su miedo, el miedo de Kurogane de que le suceda algo realmente malo, el miedo de perderlo_._ Puede percibir como se le acelera el pulso y la sangre le viaja más rápido por las venas, repleta de adrenalina. Como su corazón bombea con fuerza y sin parar, como fluye la vida por él.

Se siente aún más enfermo porque lo único que quiere es volverse y absorber la vida que lo recorre.

—¡Fai! —Kurogane lo gira con violencia y lo empotra contra el suelo sujetándolo por los hombros. Fai lo mira y lo ve temblando, asustado. Ve las gotas de sudor en la frente, las ojeras que se marcan hinchadas y amoratadas bajo los ojos, la mandíbula apretada y firme, la barba mal afeitada que empieza a despuntar. Pero sobre todo, ve el pulso golpear firme y veloz contra la piel de su cuello. Una barrera tan tremendamente delicada y vulnerable para algo tan importante.

—Joder, contéstame de una puta vez.

Está preocupado. Está preocupado porque depende de él, porque lo necesita. Por eso ha decido convertirse en su presa, porque no puede soportar perderlo.

La parte humana de Fai le tiene miedo a esa dependencia, a esa clase de relación. La nueva parte salvaje y primitiva que ha adquirido, sin embargo, se relame al saberse poseedora de esa clase de poder sobre alguien.

Sobre _su presa_.

Así que, con el ojo ámbar y el cuerpo pidiéndole pegarse más al de Kurogane, Fai sonríe mostrando sus afilados incisivos y toca las marcadas ojeras de su presa.

—Tengo hambre —dice, un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Kurogane y morder, apretar, absorber todo lo que puede.

Kurogane ahoga un grito y cierra las manos apoyadas contra el suelo en puños. Fai alza el torso y se pega a él todo lo puede, mientras sus colmillos rompen la suave piel del cuello y llegan a la vena. Bebe, y es tan delicioso, tan perfecto, que se contiene para no soltar un gemido. Apenas puede pensar porque esa sangre está tan _jodidamente buena_, que le nubla cada parte racional de su mente.

Así que se acerca todavía más, salvaje, perdido, deseando tenerlo todo. Siente como el pulso acelerado de su víctima va perdiendo intensidad, y como el cuerpo tenso de Kurogane parece relajarse imperceptiblemente conforme pasa el tiempo. Aunque todo eso es secundario, la sangre llenándole la boca y bajando por su garganta, saciando esa quemazón insoportable, ocupa cada rincón de sus pensamientos.

Entonces, inesperadamente, siente un golpe seco en el estómago que lo echa hacia atrás, empujándolo contra el suelo. Y Kurogane se aparta y rueda lejos de él.

Fai se queda un momento tumbado, mirando al techo, con la respiración acelerada y el sabor de la sangre todavía en la boca. Un instante después, se incorpora a una velocidad sobrehumana y busca a su presa con la mirada, dispuesto a volver a saltar sobre ella.

Pero cuando lo ve, todo se cae abajo. Es como si le dieran una bofetada que trajera al Fai humano —al débil, al cobarde, al mentiroso— de vuelta. Y a él le destroza ver a Kurogane sentado contra la pared y respirando con dificultad, sujetándose la herida del cuello y con la ropa cubierta de sangre.

Él también tiene las mejillas y la camisa cubiertas de rojo, y en el suelo hay manchas de color carmesí.

Y todo eso lo ha hecho _él._

Se lleva las manos al rostro y se encoge sobre sí mismo.

—Lo siento —murmura casi sin voz. El silencio se cierne sobre ellos y por un momento Fai piensa que le dirá que no lo perdona y que debería haberle dejado morir.

—Kamui me advirtió que podría pasar esto —respondió Kurogane con voz ronca un momento después—; hasta que no aprendas a controlarte. También dijo que beber de la muñeca es menos doloroso.

Fai percibe que se levanta y alza la mirada. Kurogane ya no está tan pálido y la herida ha dejado de sangrar, pero el continúa sujetándosela. No lo mira con desprecio, o miedo, ni siquiera con enfado. Está tranquilo, sereno y lo contempla imperturbable desde su altura.

Algo se desgarra en el interior de Fai.

—¿Por qué no me odias? —susurra con la voz rota.

Kurogane no cambia de expresión, pero algo difícil de definir le titila en las pupilas.

—Yo decidí esto. No tengo nada que reprocharte.

Fai lo mira con el ojo muy abierto, incrédulo, Kurogane le sostiene la mirada un instante. Después, se da la vuelta y avanza por el pasillo.

—Voy a vendarme esto —avisa antes de perderse tras la esquina.

Tal vez, pensaría Fai más tarde, debería haberlo seguido y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, en aquel instante no se siente con fuerzas. A pesar de que la sangre de Kurogane le ha devuelto las fuerzas, Fai se encuentra más cansado que nunca.

Se encoge todavía más sobre sí mismo, y ríe con amargura. Ríe porque es lo que ha aprendido a hacer a lo largo de los años, reír aunque no tenga ganas de hacerlo.

Mokona —Fai casi se había olvidado de ella, y agradece en silencio que tenga un sueño tan profundo—se despereza y bosteza ampliamente, entreabriendo los ojos. Lo ve un poco más lejos, sentado en el suelo y abrazándose a sí mismo, y pregunta:

—Fai, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Y Fai piensa en ojos del color de la sangre, y un cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras él se alimenta de la vida que le fluye por las venas. Rememora a una chica de sonrisa suave y ojos bonitos con la mente vacía de recuerdos, pero fuerza para lograr sus objetivos. Se acuerda también del chico que la quería y que hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella, también de una bola blanca y suave con orejas de conejo.

Se acuerda de un rey que siempre sonreía y de un chico rubio, de ojos azules, que le recuerda mucho a él.

Se traga la risa histérica que hace unos segundos se le escapaba de la garganta, y se dice que no, no está bien.

De todas formas, cree que nunca lo ha estado.

* * *

_Y eso es todo._

_He de reconocer que es la primera vez que escribo slash, por muy sutil que sea, y que aunque me he leído algunos capítulos del manga, no me los he leído todos (de hecho, me he leído sólo los fundamentales, para los de relleno tengo el anime), así que cualquier fallo con el canon, por favor, decídmelo, que no me gusta nada que las historias sean incoherentes respecto al original._

_En fin, no tengo mucho más que añadir, jamás pensé que haría una historia de Tsubasa Chronicles (que por cierto, si alguien entiende todo ese lío de los clones, por favor me lo explique xD), pero es que Fai y Kurgane son tan tremendamente shippeables..._

_Ya sabéis, los reviews alargan la vida y animan al escritor. Todo son ventajas ;)._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**Lils**


End file.
